Networks generally include a plurality of devices that are interconnected to facilitate intercommunication. It is often desired to identify connectivity among the various devices on the network. Traditionally, brute force discovery techniques, such as a series of brute force algorithms, have been utilized for identifying such connectivity. However, brute force discovery techniques typically include checking connectivity among each possible pair of devices on the network, resulting in inefficient discovery of network connectivity. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.